Halo: Wild Within
by PrivateTripp
Summary: There is a new program ONI is initiating, one that pushes the human DNA... and ethics. Watch as a group of Spartans rise above the rest and become humanity's defenders. Enjoy! Critics and Praisers welcome!
1. Prologue

**Hey all! I have been a longtime member of FanFiction and posted a long dead story way back. I am back and I (believe) have a better writing style now. Just thought i'd say that. Criticism and praise is definitely welcome! Enjoy**

* * *

0900 hours, March, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Australia, Sydney, HIGHCOM HQ

Staff Sergeant Derek Griff walked through the titanium hallway wondering what he got called in for. _Can't be demotion because it doesn't happen here_ he thought having gone through demotion a few times. _What's so important to give Kilo Company to another Staff Sergeant? _Once he reached the door he stood there for a few seconds letting the scanner look over him, then it opened into a shady room with a bright table in the middle, lights shining on the table alone. No one sat there. He went sit in one of the chairs and sat there contemplating.

Then two men and one woman walked in and took places on the other side of the table. The first man was a young man with the stars of a Vice Admiral with neatly carved cheek bones and brown hair; he seemed the most human of them. The second man was aged with graying hair and pale skin, and the woman around fifty with short trimmed hair that was jet black for her age.

"We cannot exchange our names with you Staff Sergeant Griff except the fact that we are the ones that are solely responsible for this," the woman said coldly. "We want you for a special mission," she said with her icy tone dropping a portfolio labeled top secret on the table. Griff picked it up almost feeling the coldness from the woman's hand and looked through it.

"I saw more than once in this Spartan, what is this?" Griff asked puzzled. _It's six years into the war and the Navy was doing decent besides they already had two Spartan Programs._

"You are to train a new generation of Spartans you will be the head trainer of the Spartan Armada Project with Spartan Petty Officer Second Classes Jerome-092, Douglas-042, and Alice-130." She said saying every word casually. "These will be children trainees but not as young as the other programs, they will be teenagers, fourteen through sixteen."

"First of all why me, second of all I thought those Spartans were dead and third of all what the hell are you thinking?" Griff said not fearing the old woman that he figured out was Margaret Parangosky and nobody crossed her without living. The other two he still did not recognize.

"We chose you because you've got guts and because you aren't afraid to do what many are afraid to do which is winning by any means. Now the Spartans you're working with appeared on the_ Spirit of Fire_ on the edge of the Sol System after the Battle of Apex and were immediately sent to Earth to prepare the camp for training," the younger man said.

_I will win by any means but I still care for my soldiers and they would do the same for me. _He argued in his head silently. "So do I have a choice?"

"You do but I doubt you will back down although I must warn you that you will do things that will be morally wrong but we ask you to pull through for us if you choose to accept," the older man said gruffly.

They all looked at him with unreadable expressions and he began thinking of his choices. _If I say no I'll be sitting around with my company "guarding" UNSC bases that don't need guarding but if I say yes I can train Spartans, Spartans that could win the war. _"I'll do it," Griff said simply. No need for speeches.

"Good," Parangosky said her iciness melting away for a second then freezing again. "You will be sent to Earth immediately with a more pronounce briefing. You are dismissed."

All three got up and walked back to the door they came from and left him in the room alone. _Well if this is to win the war I'll do it. To save humanity. _He got up and walked out of the door a Private was at the door waiting for his arrival. He saluted and waited for the order to relax. Griff didn't really like that, he'd rather the soldiers more relaxed but he just dealt with. "At ease, soldier."

"Sir I am here to bring you to your Pelican to Montana," he said.

"Lead on," Griff replied. The soldier began walking down the long hallway ready to face the long years to come.

* * *

1400 hours, March, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Montana, North America, Camp Semper Fi

Griff stepped on to the uneven ground of a random forest in Montana where the constructions of the camp were pretty much done. He strode away from the cacophonous sound of the Pelican to the meeting room of the Camp. The forest was cleared around the camp and from where he was located he could see the medium size Meeting Room to his upper left and the Mess Hall to his upper left with the Barracks behind them. Elsewhere there was construction for big things he didn't recognize. He then walked over to the room and stepped in to see three Spartans saluting before he could register it. _Never met a Spartan in person, truly amazing, _he thought.

"At ease soldiers," he said with a grin. "You," he looked at the tallest one "must be Jerome," Griff said without saying the Spartan's numbers afterward. It was a fellow soldier, not a robot. "Good to meet Spartans in person." They had UNSC fatigues on. Jerome was an African-American with short hair and a scar on his chin. Alice was a pale woman with UNSC standard length black hair. Douglas had a light tan with brown hair trimmed nicely. They all had a straight but bright face on looking happy to be back on Earth.

"Good to meet you sir," he replied simply.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I must get you all briefed," an ONI operative said with a straight face.

"Excuse me for that," Griff replied taking a seat with the other Spartans in the auditorium like room.

"Now as you all know Spartans Jerome-092, Alice-130, and Douglas-042 participated in The Battle of Arcadia and Battle of Shield World 0459 and were reportedly missing with the rest of the crew of the _Spirit of Fire_. The truth is we found them on the brink of their ship losing all power and kept it a secret." The operative stated pausing to gauge their reactions.

Griff looked at the three Spartans and they simply nodded. He was beyond shocked those men and women were thought to be dead and gone, even had a memorial for them. Why would ONI do that?

"We kept it a secret so we would have an unknown powerhouse to assist us deep behind the enemy line. It was a success for awhile until the ship was critically damaged we sent them to Reach where they had down time and these three Spartans," he motioned to them "Were asked to train a new generation of Spartans, they agreed and here we are," he ended with a smile.

Griff shook his head out of amazement or disbelief he didn't know but what he did know was that if ONI was behind this it wouldn't be very high on his to-do list. _It's for humanity_, he reminded himself grimly.

"Now we are here, the great outdoors of Montana in Camp Semper Fi," he said.

Griff thought he heard a scoff from one of the Spartans. He cracked a smile, _Always faithful, my ass _he thought.

"The facility schematics are in these files along with the candidates," he handed them to Griff and passed them out. "I'll talk about the procedures in person."

"What procedures we talkin' about," Griff asked.

"Well first you're going to train them with various procedures used with the Spartan IIs and Spartan IIIs along with a few **new **procedures. They will also receive the Spartan IIs augmentations and a more advanced second set of augmentations that we will inform you of at a later date." He said pausing for questions.

"Well I read in here there will be fifty members for the first **company**. There will be more?"The Spartan Alice asked her tone bordering threatening to which Griff was shocked.

"Yes this group will be the test subjects so to speak and the other companies will be numbered in the hundreds if this company survives," he replied pointedly. Alice nodded still looking on edge.

"Now if you will follow me I'll give you a tour of the place," he said oblivious of the Spartan's tone. Griff stood up and glanced at the other Spartans. _How do they expect Spartans, ones taken from their families as a young child, to train these kids without even a doubt in what they're doing, insane _Griff thought and saw them with similar looks in their eyes.


	2. Induction

**I'm back! Enjoy! Thanks for the Views and Reviews!**

* * *

2100 hours, June, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, New York, North America, Sterling Stadium

Jake Evers walked from the locker room after a long grav ball game as captain and quarterback of the Wolves he walked to the bus through the night illuminated by the stadium lights making the star-light sky an inhuman glow. In New York nights like these were rare and he savored it. People waved at him, some he knew some he didn't but he just gave them his pretty boy smile. He was used to it though him being the most popular kid in school. Jake was passing by some bushes when he was suddenly yanked into the shadow of the bushes. A big marine in all black quickly covered his mouth and stuck him with a needle and he slowly got drowsy. Another person was there watching.

"Who are y…." he said drowsily his vision blurring in and out.

"You don't need to know," the other soldier watching him said as Jake fell down unconscious. "Let's hurry to the van."

The big marine grabbed him and hefted him over the shoulder and followed the lead marine. They tossed him into the back of the black vehicle. The two marines got in and drove away. The bigger marine crossed out Jake Evers name on a list of multiple kids. "One of many," he commented.

"Yeah fifty **kids**," the one driving replied. "It's worth it if they win us the war."

The bigger one just nodded as they drove onto the highway.

* * *

1000 hours, June, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Montana, North America, Camp Semper Fi

Ryan Dyvers woke up with a start and found himself in a bare white room with one steel double door and with more kids than he would want to count in the other bunk beds sleeping silently almost like they lived here. He began to piece together his memory of what happened when a huge migraine hit him causing him to wince in pain. He grabbed his head in his hands and almost fell of the bed in pain. The person below him jumped up and hit his head on the top of the bunk bed. He was a fair size and a few inches shorter than him.

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked with an edge of aggressiveness rubbing his head.

"I'm pretty sure you would hate this place if it was your home." Ryan replied calmly.

"Wait this isn't my home," he replied irritated. "Where the Hell am I?"

Ryan was too busy recalling the events that caused him to be here. He was walking from his friend's house in Miami, Florida when a black van rolled up and pulled him into it quickly giving him a shot-sedatives- then he was out.

"Hey, what's your name," the kid said below him, snapping his attention away from his mind.

"Ryan Dyvers, what's yours?"

"Ricky Rivers and sorry about before I was just confused," he said sincerely.

"No problem," Ryan said coolly. A guy that was almost as tall as him with black hair woke up much calmer than Ricky.

"Whoa, where are we," he asked looking around. "What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ryan responded. The kids in the room were now starting to wake up. Another kid, an Asian, that was waking up was just plain confused.

"Wha-," but before he could finish a semi tall man that appeared to be from the military with short buzz cut hair and camo fatigues. He silently pulled out a pistol and shot up at the ceiling. The kids that were asleep instantly jolted up while other kids ducked. No one here heard gun fire in real life.

"File into four lines, now!" he barked. Ryan quickly went up near the door behind Ricky and in front of the Asian. Next to Ryan was a pretty blonde haired girl that looked scared out of her mind.

"Hey, you'll be alright," he said trying to comfort her. She just blankly nodded and jumped when she heard the stranger yell at them to not talk. Ryan looked down feeling bad for scaring the girl. The stranger then proceeded to guide the group of children through the barracks where there were multiple halls leading to God knows where. All throughout it the hall walls were a solid metal gray with a muddy orange trim at the bottom.

Soon they reached the door leading outside. The man just smiled before opening the door to bright light outside. It took Ryan a while to see again and when he did he couldn't help but let his mouth hang wide open. They were in the middle of a forest. Ryan had never been in a true forest until now. It smelled of fresh grass, with trees towering over even the barracks across the dirt clearing that led to other paths. Ryan felt a light tap as the kid behind him pointed ahead of him to catch up. Ryan jogged until he caught up to Ricky.

"This is amazing!" Ryan commented quietly to Ricky as they took a left away from what looked to be a huge jungle gym feets into the air.

Ricky shrugged "After a while it gets old," Ricky said ending their conversation.

Ryan began to see that Ricky wasn't the people kind of person, but Ryan didn't mind as long as he wasn't on the slightly shorter boy's bad side. The marine stopped and turned around looking at the kids "Welcome to the great outdoors! If you want out go ahead, we won't stop you but there isn't any other breathing _human being _in this vicinity. They have plenty of wolves to keep you company. Oh yeah and welcome to Camp Semper Fi" He then just turned around and began walking again. Ryan was surprised; they really were in the middle of nowhere. He then heard a few kids sob. _I really might not see my parents again_ he thought his eyes watering.

They then arrived to a smaller building that was shaped like an auditorium a strange pie slice like building with a flat wall that took the place of the point. In the distance there were more buildings, but Ryan tried not to get distracted. _What is this place, _he couldn't help wondering, _and where are my parents? _They entered the auditorium- which is what it was- and all took seats. There were a lot more kids here than Ryan thought as he counted about fifty of them. Ricky sat to his left while the long haired kid that woke up on the bunk next to him.

"I never got your name," Ryan said to the kid.

"Connor Parker," he said looking lost in thought.

Ryan nodded not wanting to continue this conversation either. The auditorium was actually pretty silent except for some chatter from the other soldiers in the room. It was daunting. Soon an older lady and another soldier that had medals on his chest stepped on. The lady was elegant yet slightly strict looking. The soldier had a straight face and had longer hair than Ryan's but not as long as Connor's, he looked to be in his early thirties maybe.

"As you can see, you are not home anymore, this is your new home," the soldier said in a deep voice. "You are now in the militaries hands." But Ryan didn't listen to what the soldier said after he was shocked, but before he could think anything else Ricky spoke up.

"Do my parent's know?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

"Actually they don't," the soldier paused looking at the old lady she shook her head and the soldier stopped. "But you- all of you- are here to become soldiers, the best of the best to be exact. I am Staff Sergeant Derek Griff and I am the Training Director of this Camp." He stepped back allowing the lady to step up.

"I am Catherine Halsey and let's just say I have experience with this sort of thing," she paused appearing to think she then proceeded "You will be put through the toughest tests of your life, mental, physical, and emotionally but we chose each one of you specifically because of your uniqueness and edge over others." She then finished and Griff stepped up.

"For the following years of your training you will be taught many skills some of you won't survive." He paused letting it sink in. "You will be separated into five cabins of ten, listen for your name and what team, you will sweat and bleed with this team for a while to get along." He called over five marines and then began calling names. _ This is insane, I could die here and my parents wouldn't even know, _he thought and he felt his throat tighten as he tried not to cry.

He then heard his name and went to the red cabin marine. Ricky was the only other person there that he knew and there was more coming. Soon there were ten kids here and the marine led us outside with the other groups we stopped in the clearing. The marine stepped in front of the children. "Drop and give me fifty!" he yelled. Everyone was shocked and didn't move until he shot his pistol into the air. Ryan dropped and began doing them. He looked over to see other groups just standing there and listening to their marine. "I am Lance Corporal Matthew Salim; I am your "sponsor" for the duration that you are here. You will call me sir and nothing else, understood!"

The kids all huffed out a yes sir still doing pushups. Ryan was just starting to get tired on his thirtieth. He could do pushups; he was in high school grav ball. A kid fell to the ground but couldn't get back up. Salim stepped up to him and kneeled, "Get up or you're doing fifty more, all of you!" The kid quickly got back up but struggled to do so.

"Now as I was saying, you will be put through multiple tests that will require teamwork and also individual strength. I am here to make you reach your potential if you like it or not. We are the Red Cabin and you will be known as that until I see fit that you all are ready to have a team name. It is a symbol of unity, which you will earn." He said slightly aggressive. Everyone was done and stood back up. "One last thing, you will not fail me," and with that he passed out the Red Cabin shirts and began teaching them the simple stances and actions of a soldier. This guy gave Ryan a bad feeling.

_Why did I get this guy, _Ryan thought looking over at Ricky.

* * *

"You kids will spend these few minutes getting to know each other," Lance Corporal Sean Lafayette said. He was a cool guy that was pretty funny. He seemed to be the coolest one from what Holly Madison could tell. While the Green Cabin was talking to each other Holly could see other groups actually learning things but, she didn't mind. She looked down at her Green Cabin shirt that she just received, _this is really happening_, she thought sadly.

"Hey there," a light skinned dark haired kid said, trying to follow Lafayette's orders. This kid probably had strict parents because only a few of the kids were actually talking most were still in shock.

"Hey," Holly said simply.

"Well I'm Kingston Drudi," he said sticking his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Holly," she shook his hand. He had a firm grip and seemed to be very well mannered,

"Do you think we'll see our parents again?" he asked suddenly abandoning his good posture for a split second.

Holly shrugged, "Probably not." Holly couldn't believe it but she felt calm, it would hit her soon.

"Well, it was good meeting you," he said walking to a young boy staring out into the forest. He could tell Holly wasn't much for talking. And she wasn't, she only talked when needed and stayed quiet the rest of the time. She just never saw the need to talk more than necessary.

A few minutes later, Lafayette came over and taught them the simple stances of the military and was very helpful about it unlike Red Cabin's instructor. After that all the kids lined up into their groups. Holly was next to Kingston and some other kid with mid length black hair and slightly scrawny frame. They all began walking up the path to what appeared to be a jungle gym for fifty feet gorillas. There were ropes hanging high up leading to wooden platforms. They had spiral stairways around sequoias, rope ladders, and some actual playground equipment high into the trees, just to add more difficulties. There seemed to be a bell at the very top almost above the canopy that seemed barely reachable.

Griff and the instructors stopped in front of the area and spread out each Cabin. "This will be a test of teamwork and endurance. This one time you will be able to ring the bell without your other teammates, but after that you must make it with all of them."

Everyone got ready to go and once the pistol shot the five cabins took off into the trees. Immediately her team split and she was left by herself, not that she minded she was used to being alone. Holly proceeded to then sprint pass two Blue Cabin kids and launched herself onto one of the dangling ropes that was at least a foot above her. She began pulling herself up remembering all those times in gymnastics. Soon she was on a wooden platform around eight feet above the ground. She saw a heavy looking kid wearing a Purple shirt run up some spiral stairs.

She ran after him and slowly turned the corner and saw he was looking at a drop that went straight to the bottom. Holly then had a great idea. There was a rope a few feet in front of the kid. She backed up and went into a dead sprint. She jumped onto the boys back and propelled herself across the gap and grabbed the rope letting go soon after to land on a platform that headed higher up. The kid flew back and looked at Holly with anger spread all across his face. She smirked and then ran to the monkey bars angled up.

She could see there were a few kids above her but none were Green, she saw the sun was at its peak glaring through the leafy canopy. She jumped down to find a rope bridge with a Blue member running on it. He glanced backed and winked his caramel eyes at her and took off, going a lot faster than most of the kids. Holly thought he was kind of cute. She shook her head and sprinted after him. He easily jumped a few feet in front of him onto a rope ladder. She followed; the bell was probably about fifty more feet up past a few more platforms.

Holly was too busy looking up that she didn't see one of the ropes was gone. Losing her balance Holly fell and narrowly missed a platform. She screamed as she fell and time seemed to slow as another Blue member tackled her through the air making them both land on a more square like platform. The landing was more than painful, Holly wrist was searing.

The Blue Cabin member was Asian and seemed very prim and proper, getting up and brushing himself off and grabbing Holly's uninjured hand to lift her up. Holly was amazed at how he could perfectly time a tackle like that.

"Thanks," she said uneasily as she was still trying to shake off the hurt.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied.

Then the bell rang. They both looked up to see the Blue Cabin boy that she was chasing ringing the bell. Holly looked down angered and suddenly angry at the person that just saved her life. She glared at him and began climbing down with her barely useable left hand.

Once she was down a medic on standby immediately ran her to a nearby emergency medical center. It was a small metal box with one window meant to be a used as a quick reaction area. There she took an injection and was given a splint for her broken wrist.

Holly walked back to where the other Cabins were there waiting for other members to return. The Green Cabin looked at her with all kinds of different looks; anger, for what reason she didn't know, amazement, and even sadness. Kingston gave her a reassuring look as Lafayette arrived. He looked unfazed by their failure.

"It's your first time, don't worry by the next time you'll win," he said with a grin "I think Lance Corporal Montoya gave his kids steroids." He chuckled. That picked everyone's spirits up. Even Holly managed a giggle.

* * *

**I feel like I partially rushed this one, so expect better quality later on! I guess I feel extra pressure with actual viewers xD**


	3. Help & Problems

**Hello there! Long time no see! Ill be answering reviews from now on in my chapters:**

**KimJel: A. I know about Halsey she is slightly involved in this program as well**

**B. Ill have some things come up! :)**

**C. I will actually do perspectives from multiple people but its for a reason!**

**D. Ethics will be involved..**

**E. We'll have to see...**

**F. The date is about mid Human-Covie War they are also the first lines of every chapter!**

**Anonfox123: The ever faithful reviewer! Thanks dude! And don't worry the people will get clearer as time goes on!**

**And now for this chapter!...**

* * *

0500 hours, July, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Montana, North America, Camp Semper Fi

Lee Riu easily blocked a quick jab from his opponent Rebecca Vern from the Purple "Fighters" as they were called. Some of their trainers allowed team names but Blue Cabin was still Blue Cabin. He returned a kick to her left shin and barely clipped her before he was pushed back by her into the chain link fence.

The area they were fighting in wasn't the conventional fighting ring. It was outside first of all and second of all, it contained some of the trees in the area with low branches and the cage was the size of half a foot ball field. The soldiers said they would need the space later on, for what Lee didn't know.

He dodged a strike to the head as he swung back nailing her on the jaw. She was stunned for a few vital seconds in which Lee kneed her right in the stomach knocking her over. There were 'oohs' and 'woahs' going around as she slowly got up. There was a fire in her eyes. _She seems quick tempered, _Lee thought observantly _I can-_, but before he could finish the thought he was kicked directly in the chest flying a few feet back. The air was blown out of him.

He wobbled up and took his stance again, "Don't think too hard brainiac," the blonde taunted.

"I never think too hard," Lee replied with a slight grin as he jumped off the trunk of a tree and launched his body full force at her tackling her down. They grappled around until Lee was on top and stuck her once in the stomach, stopping her in her tracks. She looked like she would throw up so Lee got up, dusted himself off and walked out of the cage to where Blue was. They all patted him on the back while he turned to see Rebecca stomping out of the cage.

"It was a good fight," he offered her. She just glared at him and went to hr sympathetic cabin.

"Well done soldier, but don't let it get to your head," was all Montoya said nodding.

"Yes sir." Lee then proceeded to watch the next sparring match next to a cute girl Kylie Heyde.

She looked at him in awe and he just smiled. The girl liked him, Lee could tell, and he kind of liked her. _No sense in not trying, _he concluded to himself. As he was about to say something, he was interrupted twice within at least five minutes.

"Nice one, but that line, "I never think too hard", yeah don't worry ill give you some tips," Khan Riu; the pain of Lee's life chuckled. Well not really but he was close. He was also Lee's brother, which didn't help. Kylie giggled and went back to watching the spar between some Purple and Yellow members.

"Why would you do that?" Lee asked aggravated.

"Just thought I'd congratulate my bro," he shot back a smirk on his face.

"Sure, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to watching a fight," Lee retorted. Khan was always the one to mess something up for Lee. Lee would get punished back home if Khan got into something, which he always did.

"Okay, I'll hop off but really, good job out there," he said going back to his Cabin. Lee shook his head and watched the fight blankly trying to think of something to say to Kylie.

Once the match was done each separate Cabin broke off to go do something independently. Turns out Blue Cabin went on a three mile jog. As usual. Lee was one of the first two people leading the two rows behind Montoya. As usual. And they travelled down the same path each time. But, Lee didn't mind he got time to think. Next to him was Jake Evers, a really laid back person that was a bit on the slacker side, at least to Lee he was. He was one of the more athletic members having been a captain in grav ball. He seemed an alright person.

Then there was Ian Rowse right behind Lee, a giant of a boy that was pretty funny. Jada Gracie was behind Jake and she was a loud mouth girl. There were a few kids Lee didn't really talk to after them except Kylie but, he would change that. The Cabin needed unity if it would win it's challenges.

Montoya took an unexpected right away from the outskirts of the camp where there was no path. "Don't leave anyone behind," he called back speeding up.

Lee picked up the pace urging the others to follow. Montoya was like Lee's father, he rewarded you for the good stuff and punished you for the bad stuff. Lee liked Montoya, he kept them from getting lazy but didn't over work them like Red Cabin's instructor, that guy was a real ass. But then again, Montoya could be an ass too.

Lee realized that some members were falling back so he let Jake take lead as he fell back to run with them. They were Chase Baltz and Alan Larkin. The kids weren't bad and they seemed to be adequately fit even if on the weaker side.

"Come on we got this," Lee encouraged. The two nodded slightly breathing hard. They appeared to be pushing themselves harder. "That's it keep it up, we do this everyday," Lee added. The two chuckled along with him as they maneuvered through the forest brush.

* * *

Rebecca Vern pushed the bar up and down as she thought about her loss in the cage. _I could've beat that preppy brat, _she thought. She then slowed down and placed the bar back on the rack. She could lift about one hundred and ten, a lot more then when she first arrived here. She was the only one in the weight room having sneaked off not wanting to do "team bonding" that there instructor Seth Cliffton said would be vital. Everyone knew Rebecca was the most headstrong and resistant member in there Cabin. The second day of their training she hit Cliffton in the jaw for yelling in her face. He just stared directly at her and made her do fifty pushups, all so calmly. Back home in California, she was regarded as as a "hippie" of sorts, an old term for someone that would defend what they believed in non-violently, although that last part wasn't her.

"You should at least try to listen to him," a female voice called to her.

"Alexia, if you hadn't noticed I didn't ask to be here, none of us did," she replied getting up to face the red haired girl. She seemed to run things in the Fighters Cabin. She came up with the name too. Rebecca didn't mind though, Alexia was really relatable and could calm down a lion.

"I know but were here to become the best soldiers, to protect humanity," she replied staring her directly in the eyes.

"That's what they say but it's war, some of us will die," Rebecca replied raising her voice. Before Alexia could reply Cliffton walked in and she snapped to a salute while Rebecca just stood there defiantly.

"At ease," he said to Alexia, "What Alexia said is true but also what Rebecca said is true," he continued "No doubt some of you will die but this is for something greater than ourselves, that is why **I** fight."

"But I don't want to!" Rebecca yelled getting angry and tearing up. She had enough, she was here for a month already and was tired of being stepped on. She ran from the barracks that contained the weight room and ran past a few marines just walking. She found herself running to the mess hall for no reason. She stepped in to see a rather tall and toned woman eating quickly and calculated like each spoonful was a punch. She looked up and didn't look a bit surprised she just nodded.

Rebecca just nodded back never seeing this woman on the camp before. She sat a table away and put her head down trying to forget where she was.

After what seemed like hours the lady spoke, "Having a hard time?" She asked slight sympathy in her voice.

Startled Rebecca looked at her, "Yeah," then she paused "Are you a marine?"

"In a way," she answered with a slight chuckle "but remember this, whatever happens here, if you survive, it will pay off and you will make a difference."

"How do you know," Rebecca asked genuinely.

"Let's just say, I experienced something familiar," and with that she left the mess hall to Rebecca.

She just stared at the strangely wooden walls. _Who was that, _she thought, _she was huge!_ Inside of Rebecca a fire began to light, although lightly it lit. What the strange woman said changed Rebecca ever so slightly. Sure she wouldn't become a military brat but she would try to do good to see if what the lady said was true

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review!**


	4. Savior

**It's me again! I know my updates are very erratic but I will be trying to get a regular schedule going!**

**Now the reviews (or review lol):**

**Anonfox123: Thanks for the help man! A. I still have a few planned characters coming in and then I will be done. It might seem confusing but it will make sense later on**

**B. Don't worry multiple things will bring them together!**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

1200 hours, July, 2534 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Montana, North America, Camp Semper Fi

Conner Park listened to the AI teacher Lenna, a pink hologram with a very formal looking dress on. She was telling them about multiple battles in humanity's history strangely enough most of them she told of were great odds against one side yet that side still won or accomplished their goal. It intrigued Connor very much and so he was dead quiet not losing focus one bit. The girl next to him was Holly Madison; she didn't talk much but seemed to be intrigued as well. That was the only person he knew besides the "leader" of the Blades (Green Cabin), Kingston Drudi he seemed like a cool guy and he wasn't bad so nobody objected once he stepped up.

Soon Staff Sergeant Griff walked into the classroom of the Blades along with Lance Corporal Lafayette. When Connor first saw him in Induction he had no real opinion, but as time went on he appeared to be a cool, funny yet strict person, someone Connor appreciated.

"Form up, were doing something new," Lafayette announced. All the kids bolted up and went into their usual double line formation. Griff nodded approvingly and led the jog to an unknown part of camp. The woods got less cluttered as they followed the path past the sparring cage that was currently in use by a very pissed Red Cabin Lance Corporal and a slight aged Yellow Cabin Lance Corporal. It was a funny mix, Connor noticed.

Soon they stopped in front of a metal box of a building that had locks all over its doors there were two smaller rooms branching from the sides of it. Behind that was an area a few good yards wide with what looked like cutouts of the Covenant. _Shooting range! _

"Let me direct your attention to these crates," Griff said. "They have the standard MA3A or "Assault Rifle", the MA5K or "Carbine", and the M6G or "Magnum". These will be your first weapons to fire and you are the first trainees to do so." He added that with a smile.

"Consider it a gift," Lafayette added making them all chuckle. It was about time they got to fire weapons it being two months of training already. "Now grab one of each and while trying not to fall over line up at the long table top in front of the targets."

Connor was one of the first at the table that ammo for any weapon, even rockets. He was between Holly and Kingston.

After a few hour of learning the basics of the three weapons and learning to clean and load they got to fire. Connor took a liking to the magnum; it was deadly accurate even to his untrained hands. The carbine was lighter and slightly more accurate than the assault rifle but the latter had more power.

A few hundred targets annihilated later it was beginning to turn dark and they had to return to the barracks along with all the other cabins. After everyone was done showering and what not Connor heard a scream coming from another cabin section. The kids went silent and only Connor seemed curious. As he left the others began talking again.

Slowly he walked down the cold bare metallic walls as he heard another scream it was more of pain than pure fear. He turned into the Fighters Cabin (Purple Cabin) to see a rather large child beating the crap out of a smaller Hispanic child. Connor closed in and heard what they were saying quietly.

"Where's my rations, huh?" the bigger kid asked punching the other kid in the gut.

"You seem like you don't need much," the kid huffed taking another beating. Connor hadn't seen either of the kids before but watching this angered him.

"Hey," Conner said voice icy. The bigger kid turned slightly around his eyes cutting like lasers into Connor.

"Mind your business this ain't your Cabin," he replied evenly. The Hispanic kid just looked slightly relieved but stayed there.

"Hey it's cool he does this every time," the Hispanic said trying to sound nonchalant, it didn't work.

"It may not be my cabin but it is a fellow trainee," Connor said articulating the last words clearly. All the other kid did was chuckle and get into a fighting stance.

_What is it with bigger people, they always have to fight someone_, Connor thought. He was pretty fit for kids his age but the other kid was obviously in some sports for his size.

Soon the kid was swinging at Connor's face just trying to land a hit. Connor dodged most except one that clipped his jaw making him back up. He then pulled a punch to the kid's stomach but it appeared to have no effect. Connor got clobbered in the face and almost fell down.

Calmly he got back into his fight stance observing the room; it was like any other barracks room metal with five bunk beds and nothing else. They were in the widest opening in the middle of the room. _Plenty of battles were won through resourcefulness_ Connor thought, thinking about their lessons from Lenna. He moved closer to a bunk and waited for his opponent to swing. As he did Connor dodged to the left letting him punch the metal frame. The kid pulled back to slowly to hold his hand as Connor grabbed his hand twisted it and kicked him full force in the chest. The bullied kid looked in awe at what was happening.

Connor then prepared himself for a barrage of angered punches that never came. Looking through his guard he could see another member of the Fighters had tackled the kid and promptly knocked him out, a girl as a matter of fact.

"Leven, why didn't you tell anyone," the brown haired girl asked sympathetically,

"I thought I could take him," he joked through clenched teeth. "But this guy could!"

"I'm Rebecca Vern," the girl introduced.

"Conner, Conner Park," he replied with a hand shake. He had seen this girl before; she had quiet the temper at times and definitely resisted the training. "Did he always do this?"

"Yep, I dealt with it for awhile," Leven replied. He by far wasn't the biggest kid but he was here so there was something that was special about him.

"Well just thought I'd help," Connor replied feeling his jaw. He honestly wanted to help his fellow trainee not a fight.

"Your help is appreciated," Rebecca replied with a smile.

* * *

Leven Rodriguez looked in pure awe. The kid that bullied him constantly was actually getting his ass whipped! The savior was from the Blades and sadly no one from his cabin was there, they all went shower. He watched as the green shirt kid dodged a punch that resulted in Gavin Jud punching the bed frame and getting drop to the ground.

Leven saw Rebecca talk the monster of a kid and knock him out. A few minutes later after meeting Connor Park, his rescuer he was getting an ear full from both Rebecca and Alexia.

"You could easily beat him," Rebecca said aggressively.

"You could have stayed with us," Alexia there team leader added.

"You-," before she could finish Cliffton walked in with the rest of the members to see the situation. All three of the children saluted as Leven scooted over to try and cover up Gavin. It failed utterly.

"What is this?" he asked as he waved his hand for them to be at ease.

"Sir, Gavin was bullying a fellow member and we decided to stop him," Alexia replied before Leven could open his mouth.

"He bullied Leven didn't he?" Cliffton asked already knowing the answer. _Do I just radiate weakness_? Leven thought slightly irritated.

"Yes sir," Rebecca replied reluctantly.

"And you knocked him out?" _Cliffton must be a mind reader!_

Rebecca just nodded; Leven could tell they would be punished.

"Instead of going to the shooting range the next few days Rebecca and Leven will go to the garage and assist in the maintenance of the vehicles there," he announced simply.

"Shooting range?!" Leven asked startled, they were going to shoot guns and Leven would miss it. Rebecca looked in surprise as well but held her tongue.

Cliffton nodded and then left the barracks. All of the members looked slightly surprised and then slowly began to go back to normal.

"This is bull, we don't get to shoot!" Leven exclaimed.

"It was either that or let Connor get in trouble and that wouldn't be fair after him taking those punches," Rebecca replied.

"I'm sorry guys but we should get sleep, you know how it is," Alexia said being the ever so caring leader.

**The next day…**

Leven understood the schematics of the warthog easily. Rebecca just nodded confused as the marine explained to them what needed to be checked. He seemed to like the company as it was just him and another marine that got to handle the vehicles complicated side. He left them to do the three warthogs on the left of this wing of the garage.

The building was huge it housed every ground vehicle imaginable and owned two Falcons and one Hornet. Why they had all of this in a kid camp Leven didn't know but he sure didn't mind. They had two wings on the side of the big block. The right and left wing was where smaller vehicles were while the larger ones were located in the middle. There was also a driving range behind the garage.

Rebecca followed Leven as he named all of the vehicles in the building. "How do you know all of these?" she asked.

"Video games, internet, the good stuff," he replied lost in his own world.

"Well let's get this done so we can shoot stuff," she replied rolling underneath the nearest warthog to reach the large transmission.

"Feel free to call me if you feel you'll blow something up," he called as he did the same with a chuckle. This actually wasn't so bad for Leven.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**The weapon models I tried to get as accurate as possible. If there the wrong ones drop a PM/Review and Ill fix it. As always feel free to drop a review!**


	5. Unusual Firefight

**Hey there! Long time no see guys! This probably won't make up for the wait but it's here!**

* * *

1200 hours, October, 2535 (Military Calendar)\Sol system, Earth, Montana, North America, Camp Semper Fi

Khan Riu stood in a circle with his fellow "Strikers" (Yellow Cabin) as they were about to begin a live fire battle with the other cabins. They had been doing these for about half a year and Khan really liked it. They used paintballs but not ordinary ones; they froze whatever part of you was hit. It was a good twist to the game.

"We'll split into two groups of five Khan and I will lead them," Damien Braudel said doing the usual leader thing. He seemed to fit the position well except he could be indecisive at the worst times. But what did Khan know? Anyways they split into groups and Damien directed his attention to Khan. "You will lead the distractions, you know make some noise here and there but don't go overboard this time and have me save your ass."

"I'll try not to," Khan half joked. Lance Corporal Riften hated these plans, it sacrificed unnecessarily but it's worked before. The thing about Riften is he was the oldest Lance Corporal there and considered very wise but Khan thought he played things too safe. No pain no gain, right?

The bell rang and they entered through the gate. The room they were previously in was where they had their armor and weapons. As time went on they got more complicated weapons, where first they're just magnums and assault rifles, soon turned to DMRs and battle rifles even a Sniper rifle. The stronger weapons you had to find as well. Khan liked to switch his weapons up so this time he used the battle rifle; it was pretty solid as a weapon. Each of their "squads" had one sniper and two marksmen the others carried assault rifles or carbines.

Now they were in the fenced off area of the arena it included a river and a bunch of trees, of course. Khan led his team to the left of the area along the river at a slight jog. He and another kid, Ryden Seoh was up front scouting ahead of the group. They took a right crossing the bubbling river.

It was strangely peaceful for a place that hosted so many mock firefights. The trees were turning brown or orange adjusting to the seasons. Pinecones were dropping and needles were everywhere. Khan spread the team out and motioned for them to start shooting into the air in small bursts to not waste ammo. The gunfire echoed and Khan could tell people were moving in.

"Becca get in that tree and watch the area," Khan commanded. She didn't reply as she climbed it. It was taller than most but not too tall just enough to get a good FOV. "The rest of you hide and wait for my mark, we'll be getting loads of fie." As soon as he said that a green paintball hit the trunk Khan was near. He only chuckled as he ducked, "You see anyone?" he asked Becca.

"Yeah he's wide open, such an idiot," she took the shot without being asked _Oh you know me too well_, Khan thought happily. He kind of liked her but then again he liked a lot of girls. He heard a scream, it was probably a head shot.

Then the storm of paint followed. Khan couldn't even peek without getting fully coated. "Becca, I hate to waste your ammo but suppress them as best you can." Khan only heard multiple sniper shots as paintballs stopped showing. "Now!" Khan screamed as he got up from his green log and fired as quick he could. The Blades were oddly placed behind cover due to most of them just wanting to get as many people as they could out. He hit some kid in the chest and he flew back a few feet while Khan had already switched targets.

That's when the other squad of Strikers came in swiping the others up. Khan hit another kid on his hand and he dropped his gun screaming. Once the paintball hit it not only paralyzed what area was hit it hurt like hell. Another Green pulled him back but they were both mowed down.

"Clear, make sure there all out," Khan heard Damien order. "Khan, over here." He went to Damien's position.

"We took heavy losses before we could help you guys and this didn't help there's only two of us if you include me," he finished gravely. Khan lost two others in the little firefight. They lost five people all together, down to half. Not good odds.

"Okay we'll stick together, Riften's probably steaming right now," Khan replied with a slight smirk. "We've been through worst."

They then began methodically going through the forest undergrowth. Khan heard gunshots farther away, signs of other teams fighting still. The sun was beginning to go down from its peak. They made their way to a rocky outcrop with a good vantage point on the area.

"We'll all move up the back Khan take point," Damien ordered.

Khan moved forward around the base to the path that goes to the top. It was hard to tell if it was man-made or not but it had a perfect path up the back of it to an almost balcony like view albeit a rocky balcony.

From there they could see pretty far since the trees weren't as thick around here. "I got something," Becca yelled. She motioned for Damien to look.

"Holy mother," he said trying not to sound scared.

Khan took a peek as well. It wasn't good at all. They could see the Titans had taken over the main base in the paintball arena. It had a square main building and two separate rooms on both sides. It was about fifteen feet tall and had a garage in one of the rooms. They had two Titan guards out front. There were a few small bases just to resupply ammo but the main base had extra armaments. They had rocket launchers or any "power weapon" you could think of and the occasional mongoose. It also had plenty of turrets for its protection.

Of course the Titans would have it they've been on like a three win streak. _A bunch of perfect brats_, Khan thought, his brother was in there right now probably prepared for anything.

"Déjà vu," a kid from behind said obviously hinting at the Titans owning the base for the fourth time.

"Alright, we've seen the base plenty of times so we'll split Khan and Becca will serve as the saboteurs, get in there and wreck anything you can see. The rest of us will-," before he could finish there was a pistol cock as everyone turned around aiming for the noise. It was a Red Cabin member, a blonde short girl, pointing her pistol to the back of Damien's head with three others ready to shoot the Strikers.

* * *

_Who would be stupid enough to leave all their backs turned around while there planning, only idiots, _thought Ricky Rivers agitated yet grateful to not have another firefight. They already lost more than half their team. Ryan's right arm was injured so that didn't help.

"Drop the weapons or we end you," Mary Austen said. She fit well enough as leader since no one else would listen to Lance Corporal Salim.

The Strikers put their weapons down. The rules of the game were the rules of war so taking POWs (prisoners of war) gained some respect. It helped that the Red Cabin was the most aggressive Cabin.

"We heard your plan and it wouldn't work if you were gonna finish it the way I thought you would." Mary finally said.

The one named Khan looked suspicious. Ricky stepped up to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "If-,"

"Calm down Ricky," Ryan called from behind, "Listen to Mary."

Ricky stepped back slowly still threatening him with his eyes.

"Anyways, we could do this together, a temporary alliance if you will," she finished carefully. Ricky could not believe what he heard, not only will this piss Salim off but they were always taught to never work with the enemy.

Damien the Strikers leader looked equally shocked; he turned around to talk with his team. Ricky took this opportunity to talk to Mary.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Look at them and then look at us, both of our teams would be slaughtered in seconds against that!" She raised her voice. "We haven't won one round yet; we don't even have a team name!"

"Guys they're ready," Ryan interfered quickly. Mary turned around to see most of the Strikers smiling.

"This is exactly what we need," Damien said. "And there's no rule against it anyway."

"Okay well we could send one of us to go with your original saboteur team and we'll join you to bolster your numbers and strategically be placed in the trees to draw them out," Mary explained.

"That's what I was thinking. Who will go with the saboteur team?" Damien asked

"Ricky," she answered simply.

Ricky was pissed but thought about it for a second. Ryan was injured so no use in him going in, and Yuri had a battle rifle useless for close quarters. Ricky was lucky enough to stumble upon a shotgun his favorite.

"Alright, let's do it, it's getting late," Ricky stated with a smirk pumping his shotgun.

* * *

**Im almost all done with new character intros! As usual drop a review, and thanks for reading**


End file.
